Harry Potter 7
by tf722
Summary: Hey, This is basically me tryin to write a book 7 so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, how's it goin. I'm writing this Harry Potter fanfick to put all what I think is going to happen. It's not opinions but an actual story. Please R&R. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Draco's Praises

"Wormtail, give me your arm you know which one." Ordered Lord Voldemort. It was early in the morning. He was sitting in room in the south of France. The reason why he, the now most powerful wizard in the world, was in this heap in the mountains was because he might have been the most power wizard in the world but he also was the cruelest and the meanest. He was accompanied by three of his faithful followers, the Death Eaters Wormtail, Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy.

He grabbed Wormtail's arm and pressed his long, white finger against the burned black mark on Wormtail's. Wormtail let out a scream of pain. Lord Voldemort held it there for a little bit then let go. Immediately, Death Eaters began to pop up everywhere in the room.

"Good Evening my Death Eaters," said Voldemort. 

"Yes sir, good evening, sir," they replied.

"Well, as you all know we introduced a new follower into our ranks less than one year from now." Said Voldemort. "I know that every single one of you wondered what possible use that I could have for a sixteen year old boy who was not even of age. Well I am proud to say that he has surpassed all of you. He has accomplished a task worth all of your tasks that you have ever completed put together. Young Draco here has just completed the task that I set him. He has been working on it for nearly a year and I admit that I doubted him and was near to murdering him because I thought that he would fail. But tonight after a year service and gratitude to his master he has been successful. Tonight, Draco Malfoy has introduced Death Eaters into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even though he was not able to finish this task completely Severus here finished it for him by killing Albus Dumbledore. Yes, many of you doubted his loyalty to me and he killed my arch enemy.

At that moment a woman appeared and apologized over and over for being late and asked Voldemort to spare her life.

"It's all right Narcissa," he exclaimed. "Your son has completed his task. He is now one of the two most admired Death Eaters in the world. Tonight is a night of celebration." And with flick of his wand a glass full of a honey colored liquid appeared in front of every person in the room. "To Draco and Severus," he exclaimed.

"To Draco and Severus," they all replied and with that they drained the glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Unexpected Guests

It was nearly midnight as Harry Potter lay awake thinking about how to go along with his task. The task that was made for him and the same task that Dumbledore had helped him start. It was this very task that got Dumbledore killed. "Stop thinking about that," he thought. The truth was that he kept revisiting the Astronomy Tower in his sleep almost every night just like when he witnessed the death of Cedric Digory. Harry kept thinking about how to finish the task to find and destroy all of Lord Voldemort's horcruxes to keep his mind off of the death of Dumbledore.

As Harry kept going over the things in his head he also pondered where they could be. He had guessed one place already and thought that Lord Voldemort put his last horcrux there after he killed Harry's parents, Godric's Hollow, the place where Harry's parents lived. He eventually fell into another uneasy sleep and awoke the next day to Mrs. Dursley's bickering.

Harry hade entered the kitchen at 9:00 that morning to see that once again Aunt Petunia bickering about Harry. 

"Sleeps in so late thinking he runs the place well I'll tell you I won't have it," she complained. Harry thought that these accusations were quite unfair considering that Dudley woke up at about noon at the very latest. Harry sat down and ate his bacon in a hurry so that he would not have to endure another rant of hers. After breakfast he went up stairs. There he lay on his bed throwing owl treats to his pet owl Hedwig. Then at that moment he heard a loud crash. He went down stairs to investigate to find Dudley sitting on the floor with a look of utmost surprise on his face. Scattered about the room were bits of broken wood. Dudley appeared to have grown so big that he had now manage to crush his chair to bits. Dudley was enormous. In addition to the width of him he had grown about a foot since Harry had seen him. He was now 6'1 and 536 pounds. Harry had taken to not coming into swinging distance of him. Harry looked at Dudley and laughed.

"Shut up," screamed Dudley. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is and why don't you make me."

And with that Harry bolted from the house feeling pleasure spread about him. He had now loved making fun of Dudley so much. He was fast and more agile than him by a long shot. And if he was cornered he had his wand he was prepared. What was the Ministry of Magic going to do? Throw the CHOSEN ONE in jail and make everyone moral even lower. Harry had walked around the neighborhood by now. He thought that he would stop in at Mrs. Figg's house for a little while. He had no desire to go home yet and he visited Mrs. Figg often now that he knew that she had at least known about the magical world. It was mid-day and when he was there at mid-day she would usually make him something for lunch and then they would sit and watch some TV for a while.

When he arrived at her house he knocked on her door and she answered and let him in. 

"Well hello Harry how nice to see you my dear. How are you," she exclaimed.

"I'm fine, do you mind if I come in and visit for awhile."

"O sure you are welcome anytime."

Harry walked in and sat down at the table. She was making some roasted chicken with mashed potatoes. After they ate they went into the living room. They watched some TV for a while and talked about certain things that were going on in the wizarding world. At about 4 o'clock Harry went back to the Dursley's. He went inside and went into the living room to watch some TV. And there he saw something that he did not expect to see in a million years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Going Out with a Bang

There sitting on the couch were the Dursleys. They glasses of wine bobbing in front of them, but Harry knew that Uncle Vernon would do magic before drinking it. But sitting opposite of them in the two chairs were Ron and Hermione. Hermione was trying to talk to the Dursleys as if to start up a conversation, but Ron just looked as if the whole story amused him.

"Ron, Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well, we said that we would be here with you, and here we are. Plus we never really met your aunt and uncle and we thought we would stay until your birthday when you leave," answered Hermione.

"You do realize that it's still about two weeks until my birthday don't you."

"Yeah, we do mate," said Ron.

"Well let's go to my room." They went up to Harry's room and they looked around. They sat on the bed and talked for a while and caught up with what has been going on.

"How's Bill?" Harry asked. 

"He's doing better. We found out that he doesn't transform. All that's wrong is he has those scars on his face. But you won't believe this; Fleur and my mum are like the best friends. I don't know how it happened but it did and they keep talking," said Ron.

"Well, I don't know what we'll do for sleeping arrangements. Hermione you can have the guest bedroom. Ron you can have my bed and I will sleep on the floor," said Harry.

"O, I don't think that that will be necessary. We could all bunk in here," said Hermione. And with a couple waves and flicks of her wand two more beds and Ron and Hermione's stuff were all in the room and fit quite comfortably. Harry was amazed at Hermione's ability to do magic.

"Well what do you guys want to do?" asked Harry. "We could go for a walk around the neighborhood for a little bit but I think that dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes."

"O, well I can go and try to help," said Hermione.

When Harry and Ron entered the kitchen a half an hour later the table was twice as long and all the food was prepared. At dinner Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were not speaking. Dudley on the other hand looked as though he was trying to fight off the impulse to eat the food, but at the same time he didn't want to eat the wizard made food.

They ate in silence.

The next two weeks past by and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon did not like one bit of it.

But on Harry's birthday he came downstairs to find movers moving in a new table that only fit three and Uncle Vernon sitting there waiting for Harry to come down.

"I think it's time for you and your little friends to go," he barked. It was an order.

"No, I think that I'll stay and let my friends see how pathetic you treat me on my birthday," Harry smirked. Harry had already packed and told Hermione and Ron to wait 3 minute before coming down to leave.

"Do not smirk at me boy, I'll, I'll," stuttered Uncle Vernon.

"What are you going to do, are you going to hurt me, Vernon," said Harry biting back a laugh.

Uncle Vernon at that moment picked up a butcher knife. He charged at Harry. Harry's face stayed smiling not even worrying. With a flick of his wand Harry turned the knife into a toothbrush. But he kept on charging. Harry waited until Uncle Vernon's fist was 2 inches from his face before thinking, "levicorpus." Uncle Vernon was heaved into the air buy the ankle. Harry was worried that the spell would not hold his massive body up.

"Did I say that you could touch me?" Harry asked without expecting an answer. He didn't get one. "Well I guess that this is good bye. And if I am lucky you won't see me again."

And with that Harry went into the living room and locked the door. Then just to be mean he put a permanent sticking charm on it Ron and Hermione were already in there. Ron threw Harry the bag of flu powder. Harry took a pinch and went it into the fire. He threw it down and shouted, "The Burrow." And he was off and never had to return.


End file.
